Semut
by Frozen Deer
Summary: Kata Luhan ada semut di bibir Minseok. Luhan x Xiumin. LuMin/XiuHan. BL. Yaoi.


Semut

**Warning :** BL, Yaoi, Creepy!Lu, Banmal

_(_+2k words_)_

* * *

.

Hari ini langit sedang mendung, semendung hati Luhan. Tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya yang selalu membicarakan segala keburukan Minseok.

"Hari yang cerah semuanya~"

"Semua orang tahu hari ini bukanlah hari yang cerah, Baek."

Ya, itu adalah percakapan antara kedua temannya,Baekhyun dan Jongin. Seolah angin lewat, percakapan itu hanya berlalu begitu saja di telinga Luhan. Karena sesungguhnya celotehan Baekhyun yang gemar sekali jahil ditujukan kepadanya.

Luhan menyandarkan bahunya pada sandaran bangku taman.

"Ya ampun, Luhan, hanya karena Minseok tidak masuk kau sampai galau begini?"

Manik rusa Luhan mendelik tajam ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa? Aku? Rindu si gembul? Aish, mana mungkin, Baekidiot!" sanggah Luhan. Sementara Baekhyun mengulum senyum misterius.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan kalau kau merindukan Minseok. Kenapa kau bisa menafsirkan begitu?" goda Baekhyun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda.

Luhan langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu meninggalkan gerombolan kawan-kawannya yang menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bingung. Seulas senyum tipis di bibir Baekhyun semakin mengembang.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8.30. Minseok terburu-buru memasuki ruang kelas. Sebesit rasa takut di hatinya. Bukan takut karena akan ada guru yang memarahinya, tapi takut akan seseorang yang nantinya akan mencemooh atas keterlambatannya.

"Selamat pagi, Pak Guru." Minseok mendekati meja guru Park. "Maaf aku terlambat, aku harus mengantar nenek ke rumah sakit dahulu karena tadi pagi kondisinya mendadak kritis."

Sang guru menatap Minseok iba. Kalau dipikir-pikir, arah perjalanan dari rumah Minseok ke rumah sakit dan sekolah sangatlah berlawanan, dan juga pagi ini hari sedang mendung-mendungnya dan angin bertiup sangat kencang. Pasti beberapa wilayah sudah mengalami hujan duluan sebelum wilayah SMA Minseok dihujani. Dan mungkin, selain terjebak hujan di jalan Minseok juga terjebak macet.

Dengan senyum haru, guru Park mempersilahkan Minseok duduk. Segera Minseok menempati bangku kosong di sebelah Kyungsoo, kawan baiknya. Sejenak Minseok tersenyum penuh kelegaan. Namun tidak bertahan lama setelah sebuah gumpalan kertas bekas mendarat di atas kepalanya. Dengan segala kesabaran yang ada, Minseok tetap diam tanpa menatap sang pelempar yang sudah mutlak diketahuinya.

"Sialan, dia sok jaim padaku!" terdengar gerutuan kecil memasuki gendang telinga Minseok. Suara yang dikenalnya dengan baik. Tapi Minseok tetap pada tempatnya, tidak beranjak barang hanya menoleh sekalipun.

Kemudian terlempar gumpalan kertas serupa yang kedua. Tapi Minseok tetap teguh untuk tidak berbalik. Dan terlempar lagi gumpalan kertas usang yang ketiga, keempat, dan yang terakhir.

"Sini, biar aku saja yang lempar!"

Dan terlemparlah origami pesawat kertas di atas kepala Minseok. Tangannya menggapai benda yang mendarat di atas kepalanya kemudian memandangi dengan alis berkerut. _Aneh_. Akhirnya, Minseok memutuskan untuk berbalik.

"Tuh, kan, kalau aku yang melempar Minseok pasti berbalik." Seru Chanyeol semangat.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" Chanyeol langsung menggumamkan ribuan kata maaf kepada guru Park juga dihadiahi kikikan geli dari teman sekelasnya.

Sementara Luhan mengabaikan Chanyeol, mata rusanya memandangi Minseok tajam. Merasa risih, Minseok bertelepati dengan Luhan.

'_Apa kau lihat-lihat?_'—Minseok.

'_Siapa yang lihat-lihat?_'—Luhan.

'_Kau, bodoh!_'—Minseok.

'_Benarkah?_'—Luhan.

Minseok berdecak sebal kemudian berbalik menghadap papan tulis kembali. Terlihat Luhan tertawa tanpa suara di balik Minseok yang menggerutu sebal.

.

.

Luhan dan Minseok adalah dua anak manusia yang dari awal masuk SMA selalu menebar bendera perang kapanpun dimanapun mereka berada. Biasanya Luhan dahulu yang memulai. Dan jika mereka berdua dipertemukan maka pertarungan tidak dapat dielakkan.

"Apa tidak lelah bertengkar dengan Luhan terus?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyumpit mie ramen pesanannya

"Luhan dulu yang mulai." Jawab Minseok enteng tanpa sekalipun berhenti menyumpit mie ramennya.

BRAK!

Baik Minseok dan Kyungsoo mendongak demi melihat siapa sang penggebrak meja kantin yang membuat selera makan hilang. Kemudian keduannya memutar mata dengan ekspresi bosan mengetahui siapa sang penggebrak meja.

"Tsk, makan terus kau ini … pipimu bertambah gembul baru kau tahu rasa."

Minseok melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda, mengacuhkan Luhan yang telah menabuh genderang perang. Melihatnya, Luhan tidak kehabisan ide dan melancarkan rencana mengganggu Minseok-nya.

"Gembul, aku sangat merindukanmu tahu, tadi kenapa kau datang telat ke sekolah?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya menatap Luhan tajam. Bahkan gerombolan kawan Luhan yang diam-diam menyaksikan 'pertunjukkan' tiap istirahat di kantin juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

Tapi lagi-lagi Minseok tidak tertarik melainkan tetap memakan ramennya. "Kau tidak merindukanku, Seokkie?" Luhan berpindah duduk di hadapan Minseok. Menyadari adanya sinyal bahaya sontak Kyungsoo memilih minggir secara perlahan.

"Kenapa diam saja, Seokkie sayang? Oh, aku tahu. Kau ingin dari _mouth-to-mouth_ denganku agar kau mendesahkan namaku kan?"

BRAK!

Minseok menggebrak meja. Ia mengambil Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangan dan menariknya keluar dari arena kantin, dan Kyungsoo yang sudah sigap menggenggam erat cup mie ramennya. Selera makan Minseok benar-benar hilang mendengar celotehan menjijikkan milik Luhan. Sementara Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan meraih cup mie ramen Minseok yang masih tersisa banyak. Dengan jahilnya, Luhan menghabiskan mie ramen Minseok tanpa mengganti sendoknya, bahkan Luhan sempat menjilati sendoknya demi mencecap rasa yang tertinggal. Bukan, …

Bukan rasa dari kuah mie ramen Minseok, tapi bekas saliva Minseok yang tertinggal.

.

.

Minseok menarik Kyungsoo menuju lapangan sepak bola yang kosong pengunjung. Minseok dengan segenap emosi berlari ke tengah lapangan sambil berteriak abstrak. Kyungsoo yang memilih duduk di bangku penonton sambil menikmati kembali cup mie ramennya menyadari tatapan-tatapan heran teman-temannya akan tingkah sahabatnya, namun dielakkannya begitu saja. Habis, Kyungsoo masih ingin makan.

"ARGHH!"

DUK!

Satu bola berhasil masuk gawang lawan yang kosong penjaga. Kyungsoo mengangkat papan skor yang bertuliskan 1-0 dengan wajah datar. Minseok terlihat menjerit sejadi-jadinya di tengah lapangan. Ekspresi frustasi tercetak jelas di wajah Minseok saat ia mengangkat tinggi sebuah bola dan menjedug-jedugkannya ke tanah hijau secara tidak manusiawi.

"KYUNGSOO, TELINGAKU SUDAH TERNODAA! DASAR RUSA SIALANN,, KATA-KATANYA MENJIJIKKAN SEKALII!"

DUK!

Kyungsoo kembali mengangkat papan skor bertuliskan 2-0. Ditatapnya datar Minseok yang sedang berlutut di atas tanah dengan mimik muka 'ingin-menangis-tapi-tak-bisa'. Saat Kyungsoo sadar bahwa mie ramennya sudah habis, langsung terpikir olehnya mencari tempat sampah, tapi matanya berhenti pada suatu objek mengerikan. Objek itu sedang bersandar di sebuah dinding dan menatap Minseok penuh senyum, sejenak mata Kyungsoo seperti mau copot saat Luhan berbalik menatapnya dan menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir, mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk diam.

GULP!

Dengan iba Kyungsoo menatap Minseok yang sedang guling-guling di atas tanah. _Oh, betapa malangnya ia,ia harus selalu bertemu dengan rusa jadi-jadian itu_, batin Kyungsoo prihatin. Setelah memantapkan hatinya, Kyungsoo melenggak dengan perlahan untuk pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Minseok setelah sebelumnya Kyungsoo mencari tempat sampah.

Setelah kepergian Kyungsoo, Luhan melangkah mendekati Minseok yang sedang bersujud di tanah menangis meraung-raung menyebutkan nama Luhan beserta panggilan-panggilan yang kurang enak. "Sudahlah Minseokkie, jangan menangis terus."

Terdengar isakkan lirih dari bibir Minseok. "Aku hanya menunjukkan betapa capeknya diganggu rusa jadi-jadian begitu Kyung." Minseok merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Tapi sejak kapan kau memanggilku Minseokkie, Kyung?"

"Kan itu memang panggilan sayangku untukmu, Minseokkie." Minseok berbalik dan terkejut melihat sosok bertanduk yang selama ini dikutuknya dalam hati.

"Setan, kenapa kau ada disini?! Mana Kyungsoo? Kau apakan Kyungsoo? JAWAB AKU!" teriak Minseok sambil mencengkeram erat kerah seragam Luhan.

Luhan tertawa secara tidak manusiawi. "Sayangku, ada aku disini tapi kenapa kau malah mencari si mata bulat itu, hmm?" goda Luhan seraya memajukan sedikit kepalanya.

"Tsk, jangan bercanda Luhan!" pekik Minseok.

Ekspresi Luhan berubah dingin membuat Minseok agak ciut tapi Minseok berusaha tetap kuat di mata Luhan. Luhan mengenggam pergelangan tangan Minseok dengan lembut kemudian mendekatkan wajah keduanya. "Aku serius, …" disaat ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan, perlahan wajah Luhan berbelok dan mendekati cuping telinga Minseok, "Sayang …" desah Luhan.

Minseok bergidig ngeri. Tanpa aba-aba ia melepaskan diri dari genggaman Luhan kemudian berlari sekencang mungkin. Luhan hanya menatap kepergian Minseok datar, kemudian lengkung senyum dengan aura kesetanan terpatri di bibir tipis Luhan.

"Berlarilah, sayang … sampai ujung dunia pun aku pasti menemukanmu."

.

.

Setelah berlari kesana kemari, akhirnya Minseok berhenti di perpustakaan sekolah. Pikirnya ia bisa menenangkan diri dengan membaca komik di sana.

Minseok memilih komik Detective Conan volume 7 karena kebetulan ia belum membaca yang seri itu. Kakinya melangkah menuju meja paling ujung perpustakaan yang di tutupi oleh rak besar berisi buku-buku tentang sains, maka kehadirannya tidak terlalu menonjol.

Baru membaca 2 halaman, ekor matanya menatap sosok Jongdae yang berkacamata tengah membawa tumpukkan buku. Maklum, Jongdae itu jiwanya di perpustakaan, jadi, apapun dia usahakan untuk tetap berada di perpustakaan. Seperti menggantikan tugas pustakawan yang sedang pergi ke luar sekolah.

"Jongdae!" panggil Minseok.

Jongdae menoleh dan mendekati Minseok. Atas isyarat Minseok Jongdae menaruh buku-buku di tangannya ke atas meja dan duduk di depan Minseok. Minseok meletakkan komiknya di atas meja.

"Hei, aku mau cerita, kau bisa kan jadi teman ceritaku?" Jongdae mengangguk pelan. "Begini, kau pasti tahu kan kalau selama ini aku selalu berurusan dengan Luhan si rusa iblis itu kan?" Jongdae mengangguk. "Nah, ada hal yang ingin aku ceritakan kepadamu. Tapi awas saja kalau kau bercerita ke orang lain!" Jongdae mengangguk gugup. Selucu apapun wajah Minseok ia tetap laki-laki yang mahir bela diri, bahkan setahu Jongdae ia sudah sampai tingkat sabuk hitam.

"Dae, Luhan hari ini aneh sekali. Biasanya kalau kita bertengkar, dia selalu menggangguku dengan mengejek atau mencemooh dengan ejekkan sebatas 'aku jelek' saja. Dia tidak akan sampai melakukan hal-hal yang berbau atau menyerempet hal-hal yang …," Minseok menggantungkan kalimatnya ragu. Jongdae sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya karena terlalu penasaran.

"Ah, apa harus aku lanjutkan?" tanya Minseok ragu. Jongdae mengangguk bersemangat. "Urmm, …" Tangan Jongdae mengepal tidak sabar. "Kau tahu, …" Minseok mendekati cuping telinga Jongdae, "Porno." Bisik Minseok pelan.

Tiba-tiba Jongdae berdiri dari duduknya. "Benarkah?!" teriak Jongdae.

"Ssttt …." Desis para penghuni perpustakaan termasuk Minseok. Jongdae menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Ish, Jongdae. Kau ini! Kau itu penjaga perpustakaan, masa berteriak begitu?" bisik Minseok.

"Habis, kau cerita Luhan berperilaku porno kepadamu. Jadi aku bersemangat, asal kau tahu aku itu shipper kalian berdua! Eh, iya, apakah Luhan berkelakuan _creepy_ kepadamu?"

Minseok mengangguk. Kemudian kembali membuka komik Detective Conan-nya sehingga menutupi wajah bundarnya. "M-hmm, aku jadi merinding kalau dia tiba-tiba ada di depanku."

"Dasar marmut." Sejenak kedua alis Minseok bersatu. Tidak mungkin Kim Jongdae yang pendiam dan culun itu berani mengatai Minseok apalagi Jongdae tahu betul Minseok pemilik sabuk hitam karate. Perasaan was-was dan takut perlahan menggerayangi Minseok. Yang mengatai Minseok sudah jelas sekali bukan Jongdae dari suaranya saja sudah kelihatan.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau di sini." Nah, suaranya bukan suara Jongdae dan … mana mungkin Jongdae akan bilang seperti itu, bukankah sedari tadi Jongdae ada di perpustakaan dan tidak ada maksud mencari-cari Minseok?

"Hei, turunkan komikmu!" dengan tidak sabar Minseok menurunkan buku komiknya. Dan rasanya Minseok ingin pingsan seketika.

"Sialan kau!" umpat Minseok setengah berbisik. Sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum manis sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Minseok melirik Jongdae yang sedang duduk di kursi pustakawan sambil menatapnya cemas. "Kau juga suka Conan?" tanya Luhan dengan nada sok manisnya. Minseok mendecih pelan, "Cih, bukan urusanmu!"

Luhan terkikik pelan kemudian menjatuhkan dagunya ke atas meja. "Kalau galak begitu kau imut sekali." Ucap Luhan yang dihadiahi pelototan dari manik cokelat Minseok.

BRAK!

Minseok menutup komiknya lumayan keras lalu menghempaskannya sembarangan. "Lu, bisa tidak kau tidak menggangguku?" Luhan memasang pose sok berpikir yang malah membuat Minseok menjulurkan lidahnya ingin muntah. Kemudian Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku mau berhenti kalau kau mau jadi ukeku." Kata Luhan enteng.

Minseok melotot, Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Dasar gila!" gumam Minseok.

Luhan terkekeh pelan, "Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau, aku bisa jadi ukemu." Dengan segenap jiwa yang penuh emosi Minseok berdiri dari duduknya dan meraih kerah seragam Luhan.

"SIA—"

"Sstt …."

Hampir saja Minseok melayangkan tinjunya pada Luhan kalau saja para penghuni perpustakaan tidak menyuruh Minseok diam. Minseok kembali duduk dengan berat hati dan perasaan jengkel. Luhan menyeringai kecil kemudian memajukan bangkunya. "Bagaimana? Kau terima tawaranku tidak?" bisik Luhan.

"Aku normal, tolol!" desis Minseok berbahaya. Minseok menutup buku komiknya kemudian melemparnya mengenai telak kepala Luhan. "Kau ini bisa tidak menggangguku barang sehari—tidak, sedetik saja?!"

Luhan menggeleng. Pipi Minseok merona karena kesal. Jangan salahkan, pipi Minseok memang yang paling sensitif akan semua hal. Minseok marah, pipinya merona. Minseok malu, pipinya merona. Minseok bahagia, pipinya merona. Hanya saja kalau Minseok sedih, pipinya tidak akan merona. Kalau Minseok menangis, maka baru pipinya akan merona. Itulah yang Luhan sukai karena Minseok jadi terlihat menggemaskan saat kulit putihnya dilapisi rona merah yang lucu.

"Minseokkie," panggil Luhan. Telunjuk Luhan menunjuk wajah Minseok, "Itu, … ada semut di bibirmu!"

Sontak Minseok meraba bibir dengan jemarinya tapi langsung ditepis oleh Luhan. "Oh Tuhan, semut merah yang besar!" ekpresi Luhan seolah menunjukkan bahwa semut merah di bibir Minseok memang benar-benar besar adanya.

"Awas,—"

CHU~

Mata Minseok melotot sempurna, otaknya tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi. Semuanya seperti _slow motion_ saat Luhan tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuhnya kemudian meraih dagu Minseok lalu mencium bibir—atau mungkin yang lebih tepatnya menghisap bibir Minseok.

_Apa Luhan menyedot semutnya?_ Pikir Minseok.

Minseok bisa merasakan bibir Luhan rasa _marshmallow_ coklat dan terasa penuh di bibir Minseok. Kemudian basahnya saliva Luhan mewarnai bibir ceri Minseok dengan warna transparan. Ya, Luhan menjilat bibir ceri Minseok.

_Apa Luhan menjilat semutnya?_ Pikir Minseok lagi.

Oke, Minseok tidak tahu kalau Luhan punya cara yang unik untuk membunuh semut merah besar yang ada di bibir orang lain. Tapi_, … apa tadi ituu?_

Mengapa Minseok tidak menolak saat Luhan memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di bibirnya? Mengapa Minseok malah beku saat Luhan menubrukkan bibir rasa _marshmallow_ coklatnya ke bibir ceri Minseok?

Mengapa tadi Minseok memejamkan matanya saat Luhan menciumnya?

C-ciuman?

BRUK!

"SIALAN KAU!"

Minseok membanting Luhan ke samping kiri sampai-sampai Luhan terjatuh dari meja. Mata Minseok berkilat marah memandang tubuh Luhan yang berguling-guling di lantai sembari mengaduh kesakitan. Mungkin kalau di kartun anime Minseok akan terlihat mengeluarkan asap dari atas kepala, hidung, dan telinganya. Dengan teganya Minseok menendang sekali tubuh Luhan yang masih berguling-guling tak tentu arah. Entahlah, Minseok merasa menjadi orang yang paling murka di muka bumi ini.

Dengan kesal Minseok melangkah keluar perpustakaan setelah sebelumnya ia berhenti di depan Jongdae. "Awas saja kalau kau sampai ceritakan ke orang-orang!" ancam Minseok sambil mengepalkan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Jongdae. Jongdae meneguk liurnya segan.

Bunyi debum sepatu Minseok menghiasi langkah Minseok yang berdebum-debum meninggalkan arena perpustakaan sialan itu. "Bisa-bisanya dia menciumku, aku ini pria dia juga pria!" gumam Minseok kesal.

.

.

Jongdae dengan perlahan mendekati Luhan dan membantunya bangun.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Kau tahu sendiri dia tidak akan senang." tanya Jongdae sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot.

Luhan tertawa kecil, "Alasan bibir berdarah terlalu _mainstream_, dengan begitu dia tidak akan bisa menghindar. Kkkk ..."

.

.

.

**Epilog**

Luhan keluar arena perpustakaan dengan jalan terseok-seok dan memegangi lengan kirinya, sepertinya ia mendapat luka dalam yang serius. Bibirnya terus merapalkan kalimat-kalimat rutukkan atas perlakuan seorang Kim Minseok.

"LUHAAN!"

Luhan celingak-celinguk, tolah-toleh, mendapati sosok Sehun di antara gerombolan kawan-kawannya sedang duduk di parkiran sekolah. Luhan berjalan terseok mendekati mereka.

"Kau kenapa? Habis diperkosa Minseok?" tanya Jongin asal.

Luhan memukul kepala Jongin tanpa segan. Toh, Luhan ketuanya. "Bukan bodoh! Kalaupun iya, aku yang memperkosa dia!"

"Lantas kenapa kau jalan seperti habis dibobol?" tanya Jongin lagi sambil mengusap kepalanya yang habis dipukul oleh Luhan.

Luhan duduk di atas motor ninja warna merah miliknya. Jongin tidak habis pikir saat Luhan mengulum senyumnya dan menerawang jauh sekeliling dengan manik mata sewarna lelehan karamelnya.

"Aku habis dapat hadiah natal di bulan Juli." Ucap Luhan dengan senang tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah sok muram, "Tapi aku harus membayarnya dengan luka ini." Jongin dan yang lainnya manggut-manggut akan penuturan Luhan walau sebenarnya tidak mengerti. "Tapi aku senang karena hadiahnya adalah hadiah terindah dalam hidupku!" pekik Luhan dengan senang sambil mengajak Sehun berdansa.

_Dan memang yang terindah, maka aku harus mendapatkannya lagi. _Batin Luhan disertai seringai tampannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Selesai__—_**

Horee,, libur tlah tiba, libur tlah tiba, hatiikuu gembiraaaaa

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin para pembaca sekalian^^

P.S. kenapa ffn suka banget me-sensor kata-kata?


End file.
